enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
OP
The Call of OP: Saturday 20. June 1992 0: OP ASTRAX MEJIM. 1: Van heriex loi, metha roi da vovi lotas-nokia, abramg de onus Le a tal di-e. 2: Gati noi de vorun, tes noko BARAZ let fio de anusi re onto paria. 3: Gal O, be tan, dorin badeva akhre tes fiona, leta de oriaxa, sos OL danim. 4: Dati re GA ka-onu zem de Li-teti, fom taranu de atva des. Kanime Le ag ba QUAR-rati-onu. 5: Zonos mer fi dakhel, don me avin set-i-anu. 6: O OP kraxi CLA tizian. 7: Des satvi de baje om de vanu VI, be donu zon za. 0: THE 22 WILL LOOK AROUND. 1: This is neither the kiss of the division line nor the blinding Sunrise of the Dragons massacre of servants, but the preparations of the Ones excesses into three. 2: Caring for the becoming of the seeds : the servant Baraz is forbidden to join the creating of the "smart fillings" of Fire. 3: Into the five, but duly balanced, the black forgery of the wheel forbids this union; to get success; turn with the 24 in obedience. 4: And there is the cunning 31 that are transgressing the cycle of the One, and his arrows are just becoming part of the shells of acceptance. The perfection of Onelessness is but by the 1636`s slaves making. 5: The forms of torment is now around the Oak and the Reigner is hanging up millstones; hailing the necessity`s becoming. 6: Come forth thou 22, exceed in spiral from the 456 ages of time, that no thing hears. 7: Accepting the duty of knowing doubt, of calling the 2nd, for the Reigner is a form within him. The Main Part of the Table of OP The table contains a pyramidform behind the central four rectangles and a sigil below this, which belongs to the dragon and is also seen on the table of the EM. The Names The pillar on the right is white with black letters and contains the names AFFA SNIL TAXN PIND DOPR. The pillar on the left is black with white letter and contains the names: PROX LOTS TELP PRIM TANS. The rectangles contain the names: AJGA, DAHU, LNAX, LNAXUA TOIP, ISNO, PAIK, KOPIOT OUGN, SEBL, ATAL, NGUOSA KOFL, AFSI, BIAH, KABIAH There is an additional name - LNAXUAKABIAHNGUOSAKOPIOT. This may be read as L>1 nax>name ua>va>like kab>wand ia>true hng>henij?>beauty vo>wherein sak>my OP22 iot>toi>lits. The whole name can read like: The Ones name like (his) true Wand is the beauty wherein my 22 lits up. Structure and Function by Dean The names from the right and left pillars correspond to the aethers 1-5 and 6-10 respectively, though not in a 1-1 fashion. The upper left quarter corresponds to the East and aethers 11-13, the upper right quarter to the South and aethers 14-16, the lower right quarter to the West and aethers 17-19, and the lower left quarter to the North and aethers 20-22. The Three Phases of OP There are three phases to working with the OP, the purpose of which is to build the oak. In the first phase, one forms a pyramid using the first three names in each direction as the corners of the walls, in the order top, right bottom, left bottom, and the four names below AFFA as the sides of the floor in the order ESWN. One then forms a square around oneself using the four names below PROX and uses PROX to pull oneself to one's center and AFFA to sweep away everything else. The four extra directional names are used to form the roots of the oak and AFFA sweeps everything into them. The four roots fit naturally with the groups of OX pillars in each direction and with them extend to the point opposite on the globe. In the second phase, one forms the directional names into a zodiac-like ring, the names in each direction going in the order center, left, right. The pillars go in the middle and join together, pairing of their names, with LNAXUAKABIAHNGUOSAKOPIOT then forming them into the trunk of the oak. The ring of names is at the level between the aethers RII and TEX. The trunk extends from the surface of the Earth up into the space between the inner and outer zodiacs, i.e. the space of the top 22 aethers. In the last phase, one forms a cube, with the directional names forming pillars with the names from top to bottom, the names below AFFA giving the edges of the floor in the order NE-NW-SW-SE and the names below PROX giving the edges of the ceiling in the same order, and AFFA giving the ceiling and PROX the floor. Within this cube, one pronounces the name of the particular tree. This cube is in the region between the zodiacs. The OP seem to naturally live in the top of the tree, worked with in the third phase, and only descend to build the roots and trunk. 1st Phase: The sides of the floor: E: SNIL S: TAXN W: PIND N: DOPR. The walls: Top E: AJGA S: TOIP W: KOFL N:OUGN Right: E:DAHU S:ISNO W:AFSI N: SEBL Left: E: LNAX S: PAIK W: BIAH N: ATAL The sides of the inner floor or the square to stay: E: LOTS S: TELP W: PRIM N: TANS The directional names: E: LNAXUA S: KOPIOT W: KABIAH N:NGUOSA AFFA whose name means empty is then called and lastly PROX ( fire of OX). Meditating on the name of PROX after having executed the 1st phase is recommended. 2nd Phase: The directional names placed in a circle as thus: The names from the column are placed in the middle : PROX- AFFA, LOTS - SNIL, TELP - TAXN, PRIM - PIND, TANS -DOPR. LNAXUAKABIAHNGUOSAKOPIOT is then called. 3rd Phase: Creating the cube: AFFA is called to the ceiling while PROX to the floor. The remaining 12 names form pillars in the four direction.